Anime Chaos
by Miyoko Midori
Summary: What if SA, fairy tail, katekyo hitman reborn and ouran characters are transported to maid sama? That must be chaos for everyone. Decided not to put in crossover since it's too much anime crossover in it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello, minna! I know, I know, =.=; the previous chapter are badly written plus many grammatical error and typo. So, I present you with the edited chapter 1. Comment, critique and compliment are appreciated.

*******OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB*******

" Irashaimasen!" All seven hosts greeted the clients that had long been waiting. The host club activities are officially started. Today's theme is slumber party. Kyoya choose this theme because its correspondence with today business hour. Usually they open the store during morning and afternoon but today they also open it in the evening because there will be held camping activities starting 8pm. So they took this chance to open the store before camping start.

For today event, the third music room is divided into five sections. The first section is of course Tamaki's section. It seems that a few girls had fainted and the others had nosebleed. You guess it right! Tamaki is doing his prince charming character as usual. He was wearing a quite transparent pyjama while lying on the new bed they had bought just now.

Right now, a girl from year two is trying to wake Tamaki from his pretends sleep. Tamaki 'romantically' open his eyes and said: "Oh, my love! Finally you come to accompany me!" Tamaki hug her afterwards and the girl's face turn as red as tomato. The second popular section is the twin's section. Both of them only wearing trousers and lying on the sofa.

Kaoru was lying under Hikaru while Hikaru is caressing Kaoru's chest slowly and gently. "Kaoru, don't be shy. Mom not here so we are free to satisfy our feeling of need." Hearing Hikaru said provocative statement, Kaoru blushed. Then, Kaoru said: "Then, my body is yours, Hikaru!" Hearing this, all clients that are watching have a really massive nosebleed.

Next is Mori's and Honey's section. Here, Mori are reading story for Honey that is lying on bed hugging Usa-chan. All Mori's fan sighed happily because they fall in love with Mori's masculine voice. While Honey's fan busy chewing their finger to avoid touching Honey's cute sleepy face. And if you walk a little further to the back, you can found two more quite sections.

The first section is Haruhi's section. This is where Haruhi give treatment to her client. Now, Haruhi is massaging a first year girl. Usually, the girl face looks older than her age. But today, her face seems younger. You could hear pleasure moan coming out of the girl when Haruhi massage her shoulder. "How is it, Ayumi-san? Did your stress lighten up?" The said girl only nods. Last section is Kyoya's section.

Oddly enough, there is no one else except Kyoya that are busy writing something in his black mysterious book. Kyoya close his book and walk towards window. His black pyjama made of silk contrasts beautifully with the sunset. Kyoya turn around when he heard footsteps from behind. Kyoya smile his host smile and pushed the "play" button on the DVD player next to him.

A song with soft jazz genre began to reverberate. Kyoya offer his hand to Renge and she took it gladly with a blushing face. They began to dance according to the rhythm. In the midst of dancing, Kyoya suddenly kiss Renge head gently. Renge was shocked but Kyoya lead her again when she stop dancing.

No one saw them dancing because the place had been block by the fitting room. But Haruhi saw them when she was taking tea for her guest. "So that's why Kyoya refuse others appointment," thought Haruhi.

After two hours of serving, all hosts were exhausted because they work three shift today and the evening client number is triple than usual. Kyoya can be seen busy writing on his black book. He most probably is scheming for a new theme that could increase the club profit. Meanwhile, Haruhi approach Kaoru (only she knows which one) and said: "Thank you for the cloth."

Kaoru only shrugged while Hikaru said: "No prob! Beside this cloth is only sample. You can choose and take whatever you want." Hikaru showed a wardrobe full of sparkly cloth. Haruhi rolled her eyes mentally. "Typical rich people," thought Haruhi but she still choose some decent boyish cloth for her to wear at the camping activities. She really can't help it because her dad repacks her baggage with girly cloth.

Luckily she checked before the club open and Kaoru lend her some guy pyjama. Out of nowhere, Tamaki showed himself and said, "Oh, my daughter! Why don't you borrow oto-san cloth? Oto-san has plenty of nice pyjama and expensive cloth." Tamaki said while opening a secret wardrobe full of expensive cloth.

Kyoya that already moved to his computer said, "Baka! Most your pyjama is half transparent. If she wears it, doesn't it will show her body?" Tamaki think Kyoya word for awhile before his face turning red (must be perverted thought). Hikaru suddenly thought a mischievous idea had an evil glint in his eyes. Kaoru being his twins caught the glint and smirk evilly.

They were just catching Haruhi when Mori picked Haruhi bridal style and let her sit beside Honey. "Arigatou, Mori-senpai! No wonder I suddenly feel goose bumps all over." Honey that already wide awake and was enjoying some cake said, "Ne, Haru-chan! Don't worry, Mori is quite reliable when sensing danger." Mori nod and the twins pout because they could not force Haruhi to where Tamaki's pyjama not when Mori intently watching Haruhi.

Out of the blue, the third music room door open and Kasanoda appear. All head turn around waiting for the human blizzard to talk. "Headmistress is asking us to gather at the hall." Haruhi smile to Kasanoda as her thanks for the info. Kasanoda turns red and quickly run to somewhere else. Kyoya close his laptop and said, "It's time!" All hosts go out from the room and Tamaki closed the door and together they walk towards the hall.

*******OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB*******

"Benibara-sama, where are they going?" asked Chizuru with a hushed tone. "Hmmm… They all go the same direction. Maybe we should follow them," said Benio more to herself. Suddenly, a group of boys walked really closed to the bushes where the three 's students are hiding. Hinako reflexes made her to cover both her friend mouth to avoid any noise come out as they tend to curse if there is any boy near them. After awhile, Hinako finally released her hand when the boys is far.

"Yosh! I made up my mind! We should follow them. Thanks to your brilliant idea of wearing Ouran uniform, Hineko, we could slip into the crowd." They slip perfectly and no one notice the three addition student. The crowd of students are unusually noisy for the always composed rich kids. But today activities excite them and made them out of character.

A few minute later, the three 's students arrived at Ouran school hall. One can say the place is really huge and can fit 10,000 people in one time. Unfortunately, Kyoya caught the sight of Chizuru and the gang and was going to call the twins when Shizue came up the stage. The noisy hall instantly turns silent. She took the microphone and watch intently all the students.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all of you will be separated into a group regardless of your age or family status. Your group list is already paste to the wall and you may see it after this. Don't worry! All group is done by voting in a fair and square manner," said Shizue with confident. "BUT, if any undesired thing happened, I will not hesitate to expel you from Ouran." All students showed horror expression at the word 'expel'.

Haruhi observe her left and right and was wondering what trigger the fear of these rich kids. Just like that, Shizue speech end and the students were busy looking for their names. Somehow, all host ended up at the same group. Tamaki was happy and was glowing all over while Kyoya can only sigh annoyingly. Each group consists of 20 students and will be guarded by 2 senior teachers.

The hall was in an uproar when students scattered to find their group. Naturally, the host club group was the fastest to gather their member as they attract quite a lot of attention. Since Kyoya beside her, Haruhi decided to ask him about the expel thing. When Haruhi confront him with the position, Kyoya gives her a knowing looked.

"We know Ouran is a prestigious school that recognize by world. When you expel from here, no school will want you. Not even commoners' school. Then, you will disowned by family and kick out from the rich society to become beggar." Haruhi raised her eyebrows to display her shock. She never knew that rich people also face some problem. Kyoya pushed his glass and said, "Don't assume that by being rich means free from problem."

When their group assigned teacher had arrived, the group are given small briefing about the activities and meeting places. After appointed the head and assistant for the group, all students are to be gathered at the field. The first activity is obstacle race with blindfolded eyes. At first, the activity receive a lot of complain especially from the girls students be cause they scared of the dark and gotten dirty. But the complaint dissipated when Shizue showed herself.

As usual, Tamaki could not stand still and was jumping up and down, walking here and there because he was excited to play this commoners game. On the other hand, Kyoya seem composed as ever (as in nothing worries him) but slowly his face changed to a more annoyed expression when Tamaki keep bothering him.

Meanwhile, Honey is busy stuffing himself up with cake that could feed the entire platoon of army and Mori was sitting beside Honey while holding a glass of juice that had been offered by Honey. As for the twin, they are teasing Kazukiyo Soga (Haruhi and the twins' class president) about his fear of dark.

When Shizue notice a lot of commotion at Tamaki's group (only she label that group Tamaki's group), she immediately approached them and the atmosphere turn stiff. All the uproar mysteriously disappears. She gave each of the host club members a cold glare before walked towards the audience sit with a 'hummphh'. Then the stiff atmosphere was gone as quick as it comes.

Finally the game start and a lot of squel and laughter could be heard. This game require students to be blindfolded while holding onto the person in front and never let go until the end of the game. The students that missed from his/her group will be punished. When the current activity is carried out, all sort of etiquette vanished.

What you can see are students in panic of holding each other's shoulder while running through various obstacles. One could say it's a funny sight when seeing this rich kids acting like commoners. Although it's the first time experienced for the students, it is an enjoyable activity for them because you could see them laughing happily while trying to keep up with the game.

Haruhi has experienced this from previous school, but it is the first time that she was playing with rich brat and she really loved it. Even Shizue could let herself to smile while watching at the scene. That night, Ouran High is filled with real laughter of the Ouran resident.

******* OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB*******

Benibara-sama, what is that noise?" asked Chizuru while trying to tiptoed so she could see clearer. They finally manage to slip out from the crowd when the students come out from the hall and hid in one of the bushes. Benio pushed back Chizuru head and tried to stand without attracting any unwanted attention. She see a glimpsed of blindfolded Ouran students that are busy running and laughing happily.

The three of them wait until the game is over, which is almost two hours when they change they hiding place to the Ouran primary area to get some rest. They decided to kidnap Haruhi tomorrow during the explore race game as they will be playing individually.

"Why wouldn't you sleep at the middle of us?" ask Hikaru with puppy eyes and innocent smile. Kaoru imitate Hikaru expression and nod his head vigorously. Haruhi change her place more at the corner to avoid the twins slip between her. She took her while said, "I can't trust both of you to behave when I sleep there."

"You are no fun at all," said Kaoru pretending to sulk but didn't bother her anymore when Haruhi pull her blanket to cover all her body. Precisely 11 o'clock, all Ouran occupant included the three intruder had slip into the realm of dream. All occupants sleep like a log because exhausted by the the game they played earlier. Ouran Academy once more became quiet and peaceful.

******* OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB *******

At approximately 5 o'clock in the morning, one figure rose up and walked out from the classroom towards the room of Black Magic Club. The figure slowly walked to one of the bookcase and took out a black and heavy untitled book. At the same time, moonlight illuminated the room for awhile and you could get a glimpse of a guy silhouette wearing black cloak and had a Belzenef doll attached to his hand.

He took the book and put it on the podium that is located at the centre of room. The man started to recite some kind of incantation from the book in a loud voice. When he is done reciting, he immediately slump to the floor and a little snore could be heard from him indicating that he is asleep.

10 minutes later, Ouran high school building began to shake itself violently. The occupant doesn't notice the commotion because the building had a mechanism that could absorb the shake making people inside the building unaware of the shaking. But the building no doubt shake and rise itself from the ground before disappearing with a 'ping' sound. Hinako woke up from her sleep when hearing the weird sound and was shocked when she discovered that Ouran High building had disappeared.

She instantly woke her two sleeping friends. While Chizuru and Hinako is standing still because of the shock, Benio is busy running here and there as if trying to find a person in a hide and seek game but to no avail. Chizuru and Hinko finally woke from their trance and they look Benio with puzzled look etched to the face. Only one question playing in their mind. Where in the world is Ouran High School!?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, minna! First croosover fanfic. I will try to make all the character not too OOC. Hope you all like it.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER. ALL RIGHT RESERVE TO THEIR OWNER

#################################################################################################

Chapter 2: What will you do, Vongola?

"Wake up, Dame Tsuna!" Reborn nudged Tsuna shoulder gently but still no response from the young boy. Reborn grin evilly while reaching for Leon that had morphed into 100 tan hammer and hit Tsuna head with all his might. "Itaiiii!" Scream Tsuna at the top of his lung while holding a really swollen head.

"Reborn, why did you that for? Today is holiday, you know!" Tsuna protests but Reborn ignored the shounen by sitting at his mini sofa indulging himself in espresso, Suddenly, Lambo charge in Tsuna room holding 2 pink grenade. "Be prepare, Reborn. Today, Lambo the best hitman will kill you!" Lambo launched himself towards Reborn. As usual, he tripped at his own feet.

Lambo picked himself up and said with a hurt expression, "Gama…un~! Dame!" Lambo cried before pulling out a 10 year bazooka from his hair and fire himself. A lot of smokes come out and adult Lambo appear wearing some kind of pink frilly apron while holding a wok. "Yare, yare! It's the young Vongola. I was just preparing some dinner for the Family."

Tsuna give the adult Lambo a sheepish smile before the adult Lambo disappears to downstairs. Sipping his drink slowly, Reborn said, "Quick change your cloth. We need to go to school." "Why is that? Today is holiday." Tsuna's remarks earn him a hard slap from Reborn. "Hai! Hai! I understand!" Tsuna quickly bath and put on his cloth.

When Tsuna come down to have breakfast, Reborn is already there being feed by Bianchi and Lambo was trying to stoles I Pin hamburger, Fuuta is the first to notice Tsuna and invite him to sit. "Arara! Today is holiday, Tsuna-kun. Why did you dress in school uniform?" Nana asked while handing him a plate of hamburger.

"Mama, Tsuna has extra class today." Reborn said while sipping his tea. "Then, I will pack some lunch for you and Reborn." Nana continued her work while humming happily. Reborn jump down from the chair and said, "Faster Tsuna, or we will be late." Tsuna hastily gulped down his food, took the bento box and walk out of his house.

At the intersection of the road, he saw all guardians walked together. Tsuna could see that Shitt P still following Gokudera and Gokudera are trying hard to ignore her. Yamamoto and Kaoru are happily chatting with each other about baseball and as usual Ryohei and Aoba are fighting with each other. Lastly, Enma wave at Tsuna with Adelheid walking beside him.

Tsuna smile heartily to his friend but the smile disappeared when he saw Byakuran flying past him toward the direction of Namimori Middle. He quickly chased Byakuran followed by his guardian and the Simon Family who had also seen Byakuran. When he reached school, he saw Dino and Romario talking in a serious tone. He was just about to ask about Byakuran when he once again saw Byakuran's figure on top of the roof.

Without wasting any time, he immediately climbed the stairs two at a time. Luckily Reborn harsh training had helped him increase his stamina. But Yamamoto was the quickest to reach the top as he was originally an athletic person. All of them gasped when seeing the scene in front of them.

The first impression is how crowded the roof is with men in black suit and how dense the atmosphere is. Tsuna unconsciously had goosebumps when he recognized almost all the people as he had fought with them before. Even the Six Funeral Wrath and Kokuya Gang also present.

Reborn jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder and join the other Arcobeleno. As in the cue, all people turn towards the Arcobaleno. "VOOOI! You were late SAWADA! The boss is THIS close to burn my head off!" "Please be quite, Squalo. The boss is sleeping," begged Lussuria while trying to hold the silver hair guy who is starting to go on a rampage.

"What is this, Reborn-san? Why there are all the former people that we fight gather here?" "You will know in a while, Gokudera." Reborn raised his head and said, "Minna, we all received an anonymous letter asking us to gather here today." All seem to know about it except 10th Simon Family and 10th Vongola Family.

"Yes, we could ignore this letter but the seal of the letter really disturbed the Arcobaleno. Verde had done a small researched on it and the seal is the mixture of sky and earth deathperation flame."

Lal Mirch took out an A4 paper and all other boss also has the same letter except Simon and Vongola family. The news only makes the two 10th generation family even more confounded. The atmosphere became even tense when all of them reread the letter. The letter is written in a coded language that only use by the mafia world.

The letter had instructed them to gather at Namimori Middle. The date and time had been sent by second letter but it was immediately self destroy. All of them had wondered who is the sender and they were suspicious with each other because of it.

"Hmmm…. Could it be Tsunayoshi-kun and Enma had written this since it is their type of flame." Byakuran interrupt in the midst of all the thinking. "Ahh! That mutant bird can talk and his smile is weird. Maybe the mutant got stomachache," said Flan while pointing at Byakuran who is still hovering at mid air. Byakuran twitch but Bluebell is the one who snapped when hearing the word that uttered by Flan.

She walked angrily towards Flan and strangled him, but the figure she strangled is only an illusion. That makes her even mad and started to curse Flan. Luckily, Kikyo is there to calm Bluebell down. "You are right if the two of them had the gut to write it to all of you. But as u can see…"

Reborn and all the others turn towards Vongola and Simon family. Sure enough, the two bosses are trembling in fear when all the mafia is staring at them with killing intent. "Then who could be the culprit?" Ask Basil while examined the letter to find any clue of the sender. "Maybe it's one of the illusionist illusions?" Suggest Yamamoto followed by a vigorous nod from Tsuna.

"It is a pity I have to say this but, even the greatest illusionist could not copy the mixture of sky and earth flame," answer Viper and then fly to Xanxus who had seems woken up from his nap in the middle of the discussion.

Suddenly, Spanner, Giannini and Shoichi step forward. "Me and Spanner had develop a machine that could identify the genetic structures of deathperation flame and match it with the person." Explain Shoichi while taking out a weird machine from a box. Giannini also said, "This machine has the same function as the DNA testing machine, but it test the deathperation flame DNA."

Shoichi continued, "We could test it here but it would take a few hours to get the result." "But, we will need Verde's and his machine help as he had the most advanced technologies," add Spanner still helping Shoichi to took out some of the machine from the box.

"Very well." Verde jumped down and took out a remote control to direct his movable lab to Namimori Middle. He designed the lab himself and really proud of it. When all technicians start their works, the atmosphere became even tense than before. Reborn jumped to Yamamoto shoulder. "Yo! Kozo!" Yamamoto greeted Reborn with his usual playful smile but Reborn didn't return it as usual because he is too preoccupied with thinking.

Tsuna took this chance to ask Reborn. "Why don't I and Enma get that letter?" "Reborn-san, why do all of us don't know about this? Don't you trust Juudaime?" Interrupt Gokudera. "I figure you would ask me that. Then if you receive this, would you be worried free? This letter came when you were in the middle of exam period."

"Furthermore, when you worried Mama will notice it and give her unnecessary headache. And you definitely don't go if you know these people will also come." After that, Reborn fall asleep to avoid question from anyone.

In the meanwhile, team in Verde's lab is busy attaching the machine to Verde's main hardware. When it is done, they carefully extract a portion of the flame from the letter to avoid self destroy. They transfer it to the test tube and start to examine genetic structure of that deathperation flame and try to compare with Tsuna and Simon flame they extract from them earlier.

The four of them typed various data into computer at inhuman speed. 3 hours later, something shocking came up. The flame is actually an artificial flame that copied the exact genetic structure of sky and earth flame. The only different in the structure is a slight dent on one of the atom.

Verde plucked the dent atom using special atom clip to identify the maker of this almost real flame. They successfully extract the atom but it suddenly became bigger and bigger until enveloped the whole Namimori Middle building. The others could not see this because the atom has the same element as air atom. Only technician could see it because they are wearing atom scanner specs.

4 of them immediately came out to warn them about the atom as they do not know what the harm could bring from an unknown atom but it is already too late. Because suddenly, all of their body are being sucked up into a black hole. In the midst of chaos, all of them hold onto each other hand. In 3 minutes, they are all gone including Namimori Middle.

As soon as they gone, a very old man appeared to the vacant that used to be Namimori Middle building. The atom had turn into a small crystal ball and took by the old man without much hesitant. He chuckle happily while walking back to his place. You could also hear him mumbled quit a disturbed sentence, "What will you do Vongola? Hi! Hi! Hi!"

#################################################################################################

hey there, Minna! Just a small quiz to my reader: is my story interesting enough? if not can u all help me to spice it up a bit. and did my character ooc? if yes pls tell me.

Arigataou gozaimasu for reading my story up until now. Your comment and critic are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, minna! Here is the third chapter. Hope you can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for the favorite and other readers that took time to read this.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTER. ALL RIGHT RESERVE TO THEIR OWNER

################################################################################################

Chapter 3: What?! Again?!

"Lucy~! Let's do some job. I'm broke." Natsu said while carrying his usual travelling backpack and waving one of the request paper in front of Lucy. Usually, either her eyes will sparkle with excitement and accept it happily or just waved him off because she is too lazy to do job. But today, Lucy completely ignoring him and was busy writing with a really concentrated face.

Natsu is tempted to poke Lucy furrowed forehead but someone pulled him from behind. The one puling him turned out to be Levi that just came back from her job with Team Shadow Gear. The guild was quiet just now but it seems that all members have come back and it became festive again. Mirajane and other waitress are busy serving food and beer to everyone.

"Ne! Ne! Lucy, what are you writing?" Ask Happy while munching happily a blue fish that he received from Carla. Gary is also curious and tried to snatch the paper from Lucy but Levi is working hard to prevent the others from disturbing Lucy. Despite all the commotion, Lucy still wrote but her pace has increase greatly until her hand is only in a blur form.

Out of the blue, Erza crashed open the guild door while demanding the person who that stole her Tiramisu. Almost all cowered when seeing Erza face but Lucy still ignores her surroundings. Now, even Wendy was curious because Lucy will be the first one to hide if encountered Erza angry face. Lucy stopped to write and said, "Could you all pipe down a little? I was trying to write a story here!" With that, she continued to write.

The guild member was stunt by Lucy's tone because it was really harsh as she was always gentle when talking to them. Levi is trying hard to conceal her laughter to avoid distracting Lucy. She was sure that others are shock with Lucy. But Levi has encountered this attitude before. This is Lucy façade when concentrating on her story.

You literally could see a faint trace of magic leaked out from her and seep through the paper. Levi is the only member that Lucy has shared her story before and she could feel magic crawling at every word. The magic help stimulate the readers brain so they can imagine it more easily and vividly. This feature is one of the special feature that make Lucy's story even more interesting.

"I advice all of you not to disturbed Lucy while she is writing. She could be really scary when her idea is lost." All the members nodded knowingly. It seems that they could figure out what Lucy is capable of when pissed off through Levi's eyes. For 5 minutes, the guild became really quiet until Gajeel suddenly stormed in the building with such a ruckus that even Lucy stopped to write.

Gajeel that know nothing was immediately hit by Scorpio Sand Buster and passed out in flash. And just like that, Lucy continued writing. All guild member gasp including Erza seeing Lucy defeated Gajeel in a short amount of time. Levi just gave all of them a smirk. For the first time in Fairy Tail history, the guild is quiet for 2 hours straight.

Finally, Lucy stopped writing and put aside the story in her special bag. Levi put down some sweet in front of Lucy and sat by her side. "Lu-chan, why did you write the story here? It's really not a good place since this place is always noisy." Lucy ate some of the sweet that had been offered to her while answering, "I have no idea why. Maybe the guild atmosphere gave me some inspiration to write? But today, the guild is really quiet. I wonder why?"

Levi laughed when hearing the statement while others' jaw dropped. "Don't tell me that you didn't remember anything about making Gajeel passed out?" Macao bursted out while pointing Gajeel that still 'sleeping' although Lucy hit him 2 hours ago. Lucy gave all of them a sheepish smile and mumbled sorry.

Levi hugged her and said in a hurt tone, "Don't scold Lu-chan! She doesn't have control over her emotion when writing as her mind is focus on writing." Jet and Droy instantly apologies to Lucy to avoid Levi become even more upset. Natsu that not affected by the scene immediately bugged Lucy again to accompany him to do some job. Lucy was going to accept the offer when Gajeel finally woke up with a really horror face.

"Lucy! What had you done?!" Gajeel took out a flatten cake box from under his body. Erza seen them and suddenly remember the tiramisu that she recently put it there. "So, that's where the place I put. I thought someone had stolen it." Erza was happy again but not for long because she realized the cake is ruined and can't be eaten. The atmosphere is tense again.

You can almost saw the fire that surround Erza and her eyes before changing to purgatory amour. Erza was about to attack when Makarov came in to stop Erza from destroying the guild. All of them sigh in relieved and Lucy instantly bought Erza a new cake to calm her down. Makarov saw Lucy (or rather her boob) and try to hug her but Levi blocks the old man with Lucy's special bag.

Makarov began to pout because he can't hug Lucy so he drowned himself with some booze. Natsu was dragging Lucy to the train station when Lucy suddenly turned around, sat down, took out the paper from the special bag and started to write again. Natsu was so frustrated by Lucy behaviour he pulled the paper away from Lucy. Levi and the others gasped loudly.

They tried to snatch the paper from Natsu but he was sulking and don't want to let go until Lucy agree to stop writing and do the job with him. While Levi still trying to coax Natsu, Lucy that freeze up because of shock return to reality but around her, magic waves are in turmoil. The paper that Natsu hold is also vibrating. Makarov that were drunk immediately sober up because he sense danger in Lucy emotion.

Makarov try to calm the magic around Lucy, instead it become more vicious and by now Lucy had put on a blank face, void of all emotion. All guild member really shock when seeing Lucy expression. They didn't know Lucy could become like this. Around this time, inside of the guild are ragging storms of wild magic and Lucy is in the middle of the storm acting like a lifeless doll.

Natsu and Gray were trying to save Lucy and the paper that was Natsu holding is being forgotten. The paper flying the same direction of the magic storm and it's absorbed a lot magic. Finally the two of them managed to catch hold of Lucy but Gray feel something is sucking them in. When he turned around, he could see all his friends are being sucked into the paper that Natsu managed to steal from Lucy.

He couldn't even manage to activate his magic when he, Natsu and Lucy are being sucked. The last thing to be sucked is the Fairy Tail building itself. All of them landed safely in somewhere but the area is pitching black, so they can't determine where they are. Lucy that already regain her mind said, "I think we had been sucked by my story just like last time when we sucked in by the book." Natsu and Gray screamed, "What?! Again?!"

#########################################################################################

Yuhooo, minna! So how is the story? So you can just find the story in Maid-sama section.

As usual, if you detect any ooc, pls tell me. and if you also have any idea to spice up the story, pls tell me .

dont forget to review ^^


End file.
